The Big Day
by fatii 'GM
Summary: El la miraba desfilar hacia el altar con anhelo, con amor, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia, pero por desgracia eso no basto para conquistar su corazón. *Viñeta. TH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de _Meyer_. La historia es mía.

* * *

La vi desfilar hacia el altar. Su pose era recta, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa natural. Sus labios, mas encantadores que de costumbre, teñidos por unos tonos más altos que los normales, mostraban una sonrisa perfecta, que me robo el alma. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados como siempre, de una forma natural y genuina, haciéndola lucir, si es posible, aun más hermosa.

Usaba un vestido que desde luego, no había sido escogido por ella. Tenía un corsé blanco, ceñido y una caída irregular con una larga e interminable cola. Lo único que, yo sabía, usaba por sí misma y para horror de Alice, era un dije en forma de corazón azul que le regale antes de la ceremonia.

No me permitieron verla claro, pero me enorgullecía que lo usara.

Bajo su mirada, seguramente avergonzada porque todos estaban al pendiente de ella, y cuando la levanto otra vez se encontró con la mía. Sus ojos marrones centellearon. Los míos también.

_'Gracias'_ articulo hacia mí.

_'Te amo'_ conteste de la misma manera, provocando otro sonrojo y una sonrisa mas grande.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me fue imposible contener cuando llego al lado de Black. _Su_ mano, se enrosco en la suya, y ella la presionó con fuerza.

_Sus_ labios, recitaban las palabras que me correspondían.

Finalmente, _él_, Jacob Black, el hombre que acaba de conocerla, el que no sabía cómo tomaba el café o si le gustaban los animales, beso sus labios. Sus tersos labios y ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

Yo la conocía de toda la vida. Nacimos en el mismo hospital, con nuestras madres al lado de la otra. Crecimos juntos, ambos afrontamos la niñez, la pubertad y la adolescencia de la mano. Era mi mejor amiga. Yo era el suyo.

Por desgracia eso no fue suficiente para ganar su corazón.

Fui el primero en abrazarla desde luego. El padrino puede hacer eso, y mientras su delicioso perfume natural me embriagaba, más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Yo la amaba. Siempre seria de ese modo, incluso aunque ella amara a alguien más. Por ahora me resignaría en ser lo que ella necesite. Incluso aunque solo sea un simple amigo.

Solo alguien de quien tomarse cuando las cosas fueran mal.

* * *

**~H**ello people** (:**

**Y**a sé que tengo que subir muchas cosas, pero no podía sacar esta idea de mi cabeza. Amo las bodas y hace un rato vi una en la TV & no sé porque pensé en esto. Obviamente Edward lo narra, y obviamente Bella es la novia. Me gusto la idea de que no estuvieran juntos, no lo sé. Es una pequeña viñeta, nada de qué hablar, pero me gusto **:D**

**I **love you _people._

**f.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
